The invention relates to a method for producing structural parts and complete structural members using premanufactured structural elements of different form and construction, which are to be interconnected and are preferably manufactured from plastics and which, when interconnected, result in planar structures, the joining of which leads to complete structural members. The invention furthermore relates to a kit for using the method and to an arrangement using the structural elements of the kit.
The production and assembly of structural members and other structures from kits, which consist of structural elements that can be combined with one another in the grid, is known. It is furthermore known to combine such structural elements with guides or equip them with connecting elements, which hold the individual structural elements together. In this connection, the planar structural bodies are supported in connecting elements and thus result in a structural member, which has certain static properties. The German patent 41 30 478 C2 discloses a spatial body, which is constructed in such a manner, that surface elements, pushed into its guide, are held and disposed in certain planes for connection with other connecting elements. Accordingly, the German patent shows a spatial body, which is assembled by the insertion of surface elements. At the same time, the surface structures of two adjacent surface elements are held together by an elastic tape. The technical solution of this publication arises only for the construction of spatial bodies, which find use as illustrative material for instructional purposes.
The German patent 29 50 138 C2 introduces a panel system, for producing particularly containers. The technical solution of this invention is based on introducing connectors into the end faces of the panel elements, thus locking the elements positively. By using edge elements, edge-overlapping connections of the panels are produced in order to build up spatial bodies by these means. It is extremely complicated to connect the individual panels in one plane as well as over an edge, since clamps, which must be moved horizontally and vertically into the elements, have to be used for the connection in one plane. For the flat connections, large-format reinforcing rods, which secure the position of the panel elements in the plane and to stiffen the surface, have to be introduced. When the surface elements meet at right angles to one another in order to form a body edge, angle elements are inserted into the panel elements and the horizontal and vertical surfaces are held together by using eccentric bolt lever fasteners. The use of such panel systems for constructing spatial bodies is very complicated. On the one hand, the use of this system of German patent 29 50 138 does not permit gap-free structural members to be produced. Furthermore, the variability of the contours of the spatial bodies so produced is very limited. On the whole, the costs of constructing spatial bodies with this panel system are extremely high and do not permit spatial bodies to be produced, which meet the requirements of weather, such as rain, snow and a wind loads and protect the interior of the structure against the effects of temperature. The German patent 29 21 599 C2 introduces an apparatus for detachably holding wall and ceiling elements. In accordance with the introductory portion of the main claim, the apparatus finds use in the construction of exhibition facilities and stores for producing furniture, room dividers and partitions. In accordance with the technical teachings, connectors are disclosed, in which slot-shaped receptacles permit wall and floor parts to be inserted and, in one embodiment of an element, enable vertical and horizontal elements to be accommodated simultaneously by insertion. For this purpose, the connecting elements have one-arm or multi-arm slot-shaped receptacles, into which the elements can be inserted. Depending on the position of the slot-shaped receptacles in the connecting element, the introduction of 1 to 4 horizontal or vertical elements, separately or combined, in a horizontal and a vertical arrangement is possible. However, this publication discloses only the connecting elements for the spatial body planes, without showing the elements, which are inserted into these connecting elements. The use, limited in the introductory portion of the main claim, leads to the conclusion that a use of this apparatus in structural members, which must withstand the inclemencies of the weather, must be constructed in large dimensions corresponding to its use.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for the production of structural parts and complete the structural bodies, using pre-manufactured structural elements of different shape and construction, which are produced preferably from plastic, can be interconnected to provide planar formations, the joining of which leads to complete structural bodies, as well as to provide a kit for using this method and an arrangement using the structural elements of the kit, with which it is possible to assemble structural members of different shape and arrangement to form self-supporting structural members, structural member sections and surfaces.